Juicy
by Sexecutioner
Summary: Alternate plot for episode 1x4. Amy goes to talk to Karma after their fight about Liam and their fake relationship. Exposed feelings, misplaced apology smoothies, and Karmy love ensues. Femslash. lemon in pt 2.


**Juicy**

_**A/N: So I was re-watching season one and saw the part where Karma's parents run the juice truck at Hester and this idea just hit me and yeah….. I don't really know what happened (I was really tired and kinda high LMAO). This is assuming that Liam didn't tell Karma that SQUIRKEL lady was his sister (actually his mom LMAO) and Karma thinks he slept with her and he is a giant man slut (which is fairly cannon anyways LMAO) –Sexecutioner PS: Part 2 SMUT…(LMAO)**_

Amy rounded the corner of the building spotting the Ashcroft's Good Karma juice truck parked near the patio. She saw Molly busing some tables and cleaning up from the last customers of the day. When Mrs. Ashcroft looked up to see Amy approaching, her face lit up with a smile.

"Amy sweetie, how are you doing? You must be looking for your girlfriend," Molly said with a mischievous wink while tying up a bag of trash she had just picked up. "She's in the truck."

Amy nodded with a polite smile and a light blush rising on her cheeks. She took a few more steps to the door of the truck and inhaled a deep breath trying to steel the inevitable nerves that always flared up around Karma now. She felt bad that she had ignored Karma all day in her attempt to find a girlfriend to replace the feelings she had for the brunette. Maybe Shane was right. Maybe she should just tell Karma the truth and get it off her chest. But she couldn't ignore the pang of fear in her stomach at the thought of being rejected and possibly losing her best friend.

With a shaky hand and a fake enthusiastic smile in place she opened the door of the truck to find Karma standing at the opposite counter groaning in frustration. She smirked at the obvious anger Karma was taking out on some unsuspecting bananas. Ripping the peels from the fruit and tossing them haphazardly into a giant blender soon to be mutilated, she must not have even heard her friend enter the truck behind her.

"You might need to take that one to the doctor…. It doesn't look like its peeling very well," Amy chuckled. Karma whipped around in surprise, ignoring the joke she had just made and simply stared at her friend with a look of hope in her eyes. She had missed seeing or talking to Amy all day to the point that it made her chest ache, and she hated that they had fought, especially about her spending her time and efforts on Liam. She felt so stupid after seeing him for his true colors and finally realizing that he only ever saw her as a conquest. Amy had been right about him all along. So after her homesickness or Amysickness had reached a high point when she almost broke the blender in frustration, Karma had mentally outlined a whole apology speech, the theme being; she was stupid and she cared about their friendship more than anything. But now, seeing her best friend standing there staring at her with those light green orbs that held such feeling, she completely forgot what she had planned to say.

When she was just met with silence, Amy cleared her throat and continued, "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you all day. I was busy… with some things… And I don't know. I felt like an idiot for our fight yesterday. I didn't really know what to say and I shouldn't have blown up about Liam and everything. I just feel…"

"No, I'm sorry," Karma interrupted, finally remembering what she had wanted to express all day and breaking her silence. "I know the only reason you said that stuff about Liam is because you don't want me to get hurt and you were right. I don't know him as well as I thought I did. And I'm sorry I've been really selfish lately. I know I pretty much pushed you into this whole fake relationship just because I wanted to be popular and get some boy's attention, who ended up being a douche anyways. But I don't care about that or anyone else if it means that I could lose you. You're the most important thing to me and I never meant to take us for granted." Tears forming in her eyes and apology written all over her face, Karma sheepishly stepped toward Amy who just smiled with relief and pulled her friend in for a hug. "Are we ok?" Karma asked against her friend's shoulder, as if Amy's reaction wasn't enough proof that they had forgiven each other.

"Of course we are," Amy replied breathing in the sweet scent of her friend's hair. Karma pulled back to search Amy's now peaceful face.

"Because if I have to grovel, I will," Karma chuckled out, seeing the blonde girl smile sweetly, her green eyes shining down fondly at her.

"That's not necessary. But if you wanted to make me an apology smoothie, I would not be opposed to it."

Hearing the truck door start to open, Amy dropped Karma's hands that she didn't realize she had been holding and backed away from the brunette. Mrs. Ashcroft peeked her head into the truck.

"Hey girls, Lucas and I are going to go meet with Principal Penelope now about the permit for selling here on a regular basis. Karma you won't mind staying here and keeping an eye on the truck would you. Thanks, we shouldn't be longer than an hour." And with that said Karma's mother had grinned, exited the truck, and the door banged shut before Karma uttered her agreement.

"Well looks like you got time to make that smoothie," Amy chuckled grabbing the small stool in the middle of the van and taking a seat. Karma smirked and turned her attention back to the blender, now reaching for a basket of strawberries to wash and prepare. "So…. What did you mean when you said that you didn't know Liam as well as you thought? Did something happen today?" Amy asked, concern etched onto her face.

"I just…. found out that you were right about him. He didn't really care about me because he's too busy caring about other girls too. I was only attractive to him because I'm a sexy lesbian I guess," Karma scoffed the last bit in a mocking tone, tossing a strawberry in with more force than was needed, and Amy was distracted the moment "sexy lesbian" had left Karma's mouth. She just stared at her best friend as she continued ranting about Liam's epic loserdom. The whole time she was pretending to listen her inner monologue was screaming, "_Karma just doesn't know how sexy she really is! I wish she knew how sexy I think she is. I should just woman up and tell her! OH MY GOD she just sucked on that strawberry. Oh my god her lips, I'm so gay."_

Amy was torn from her thoughts when she realized Karma had asked her a question. "Huh?"

"I asked what you did today. You said you were busy with 'stuff'. How did 'stuff' go?" the smoothie master inquired with a curious glance, popping another red berry into her mouth and extending her other arm and leaning over to place one between her friends lips.

Suddenly Amy's guts turned to mush and she froze at the contact as her mind automatically tried to create a plausible excuse for her radio silence. Nothing came to mind except Shane's words that had been stuck in her betraying brain ever since she stepped into the truck. Damn that intuitive bastard for giving her hope! '_It's pretty clear she loves you. Maybe she feels the same way but is also too scared to say anything. After all it takes two people to make a good kiss._ _You'll never figure this out by hiding it from her.'_

That conversation and 'Karma just fed me' had been on replay when, after an uncomfortable silence, Karma dropped the last berry into the blender and turned to stare at her blonde friend. Shane was right. She wasn't getting anywhere hiding her feelings or her true self from Karma, and she hated feeling such unease and discomfort around her all the time. She needed to get this off her chest now. It was time to come clean.

Amy looked up, a deep blush rising on her cheeks and caught Karma's eyes with an intensity that startled the brunette. "I was with Shane…he was helping me find a… date."

Karma's eyebrows twitched up in surprise. "Really? Did you find one? Who did he set you up with?"

"Actually… I went on one. And her name was Jasmine," Amy rushed out in a quick breath.

Karma was literally stunned in silence. Her mouth dropped open and her gaze locked with Amy's. Amy just took another deep breath and continued, knowing she had to do this before she chickened out and made some excuse or joke about what she had just said.

"She was nice but overall it didn't go so well. See… the point of Shane helping me find a date was to help me figure out if the feelings I've been having lately were just confusing or real. Because… ever since we first kissed, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you…..

To be continued… **Follow me on Tumblr I'm Volksassin ;)**


End file.
